


Loki: headcanon archive.

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Variety of topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: This is an archive for my headcanons about various aspects of Loki and his life.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Imagine Loki with an overworked s/o.

  * He would often just give you a very disappointed look while standing next to you whenever you kept overworking yourself.
  * He’d act like your conscience, trying to warn you about possible consequences on your health and general well-being.
  * He’d try to convince you into taking more time off.
  * Loki wouldn’t like how little time you could spend with him given your schedule. He would be annoyed, especially since he didn’t see any point in working so much - he preferred to spend time as pleasantly as it was possible (possibly because he grew up as a prince so he had a rather different view on things).
  * You’d sometimes argue about that, which got heated quickly because neither of you wanted to give up. Loki would often feel guilty afterwards, when all calmed down. Making up his childish behaviour wasn’t easy, but he’d do his best, maybe making your favourite food (or more likely magically creating it) or acting a lot calmer and softer the next time he sees you. Direct apologies would be hard for him, and he would try to avoid it, showing you he’s sorry through his actions, but if it didn’t work then he would consider doing it.
  * Loki would do whatever he could to make you feel better when you had some free time, definitely spending it with you.
  * He knew he should do some of your basic chores for you so you had a little less to worry about, but he wasn’t used to it, so he would sort things out with his magic (and deny taking the shortcut later).
  * He knew how much you enjoyed seeing his tricks, especially the shiny or colorful ones, so he would prepare some of them for you to enjoy in the evenings.
  * He’d try to comfort you as much as he could.
  * Loki has never been one to overwork himself and he didn’t quite get your reasons to do so, but he understood work was important to you so he would try to help you the best he could, getting frustrated pretty easily, but stubborn enough not to give up.
  * He loved you, so seeing you overworking yourself was hard for him.
  * Actually, hard enough to sometimes pull you up from your seat and hang you over his shoulder and take you to bed or home by force, deaf on your anger. 




	2. Imagine Loki having a crush on you.

  * At first Loki would back away from you. He would need some time to think about the strange feelings he wasn’t used to having.
  * He couldn’t deny that being in your presence was very pleasant and he enjoyed spending time with you. More and more with every day as he became fascinated with how differently you appeared to him than other humans he came to know. Until then he didn’t really believe humans could be interesting or intelligent.
  * Your sharp tongue and the will to argue with him would only make him want to talk to you more. Loki, raised as a prince of Asgard, wasn’t used to others arguing with him or answering to his sassiness and irony. That was a very pleasant change.
  * Loki would try to spend more time with you, now aware of his feelings, and would look for a way to check if you’d reciprocate them.
  * He’d ask if you wanted to visit Asgard and would give you a tour around all the most beautiful and captivating places he’d thought you might enjoy. He’d take you to some of the secret ones as well. Loki would tell you stories of those places when he noticed how interested you were in the Asgardian culture and history.
  * He’d try to get to know you better, maybe mentioning you around your other friends to see what they had to say.
  * Loki would show you all his best and most stunning tricks, because seeing your face lighten up would always making his heart skip a bit, even if you still saw him only as a friend.
  * He would get extremely jealous if someone else tried to hit on you or even slightly flirt. He’d always use some lame excuse to take you from them to the side.
  * He’d show up at your place sometimes, saying that he was bored and needed something to kill the time, inquiring for you to spend time with him, even though he wasn’t really fond of Earth.




	3. Loki: Christmas headcanons

  * Loki… knows about Christmas.
  * It doesn’t have any real value or meaning to him, he has never actually celebrated it (why a Norse God would?), but has heard about this tradition. It’s popular among humans, so as a prince of Asgard, he had to learn about it in his younger years.
  * This whole thing is nonsense to him, or at least that’s what he says every time he’s asked about it.
  * You are pretty certain he’s actually jealous that so many people celebrate some god’s birthday so widely, on the whole world. His ego would love to be that god.
  * Of course he won’t admit it. You may tease him, but he won’t crack.
  * If he’s bothered enough, he’d help you with the preparations. Loki loves to be asked for help and be appreciated, so the more you praise him, the more eager he is to show off.
  * Loki could use some magic to make the tree look even prettier, but even without it, he’s got a pretty good fashion sense, and knows how to make it appeal better. Color schemes, symmetry - not one decoration can be out of place.
  * He learns quickly if he only has good motivation. Mistletoe quickly became his favorite tradition. He’d insist on hanging it almost everywhere.
  * He’d definitely try to corner you under it.




	4. Drinks

  * Loki wasn’t a fan of drinking plain water. He could, of course, but he’d rarely choose it of his own volition. 
  * There were a variety of teas that the Nine Realms had to offer, and he’d make a point to try out at least some of them whenever he had the chance. 
  * He had his favorite, and would make sure to either purchase a hearty supply, or smuggle as much as he could out of the realm. There were a few parts of the universe that had very strict rules against taking anything off the world, and loki made sure to know which parts those were. How else would he know when to take special precautions? 
  * He wouldn’t mind alcohol, although there were a few stronger types that he’d only drink on very special occasions, not always positive ones. 
  * If he was intent on drinking himself sad, he’d prefer to do it in the comfort of his own presence, no additional company needed. 
  * Loki had a very picky taste when it came to coffee. It probably derived from the fact that it could be brewed in so many different ways, each changing the whole structure of the drink significantly. 
  * Loki would probably be one of those guys that would either brew the coffee themselves, to make sure it was made right, or whose orders would take a good few minutes to specify.
  * If you wanted, he’d gladly share his supplies, and boast about the places he’d gotten each piece from.




	5. Honesty

  * Loki would never dare say that he has trust issues. He’s just reasonably wary of people wanting to know his secrets or certain details about him. 
  * He’s had his fair share of incidents when the knowledge he shared with someone was used against him later on, so it is only reasonable that he would try to avoid that from happening again. 
  * However. 
  * If he found himself in a relationship, and a meaningful one at that, he’d feel awful retaining things from his s/o. 
  * He’d feel lucky to have you, despite his tangled history and more than a few mistakes he’s made throughout his life, so he’d usually try to show you how much he cares about you through his actions. Not to redeem himself from his past, but to show you that he is capable of learning from his mistakes and choosing what is best for the both of you now. 
  * Lies, well, might make things easier for a short while, but there’s an awful lot of effort that must be put into maintaining them every day for the rest of life. 
  * Being guilty about a few withheld pieces of information might sound a bit too dramatic, but Loki would spend quite a few moments debating whether he should change his mind and say the truth. 
  * He trusted you; that much was granted by the simple fact of him choosing to maintain a relationship with you. But the overwhelming weight of his past experience made him careful about opening up about certain aspects about himself. 
  * He’d try to do his best though, to stay as transparent as possible. Given time, he might learn to open up more, if he noticed that his secrets stay safe with you. He’d be thankful for that. 



**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed those, Loki is one of my faves and there's no denying that, especially when you dive into my fics, haha
> 
> You can find me on AO3 or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
